


Fake Your Death

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [49]
Category: Velvet Goldmine
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Even heroes get the blues.
Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/693978
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: Festivids 2019





	Fake Your Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Franzeska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzeska/gifts).



> Password: festivids  
> Music by My Chemical Romance


End file.
